1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of communications and networking. More particularly, the present invention relates to RSVP/SBM-based up-stream session setup, modification and teardown for QoS-driven wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of digital broadband networks, such as hybrid fiber-coaxial networks and 3G/4G cellular networks, packetized multimedia services to residential and enterprise environments are becoming not only a reality, but also a necessity. Wireless delivery of, or access to, multimedia applications, such as voice, video and data, is considered viable for helping accelerate this trend.
The transport of multimedia traffic over a shared network generally requires specific levels of quality of service (QoS) support for achieving predictable and satisfactory network service. Technically, QoS refers to the expectation of a session or an application to receive, as well as the ability of a network to provide, a negotiated set of service values for data transmission in terms of delay/jitter bound, mean/maximum data rate, and the like. QoS is enforced and supported by such techniques as effective congestion control, adequate resource reservation, proper traffic shaping, and prioritized bandwidth allocation. With some degree of QoS guarantees, shared channels furnish time-bounded and asynchronous services that are comparable to those of dedicated channels.
Bandwidth utilization efficiency is another important consideration in the design of a multimedia network. High bandwidth utilization efficiency leads to increased channel throughput and reduced access delay, thereby permitting the same channel bandwidth to serve more sessions/applications with given QoS levels. In the case of bandwidth shortage, maximizing bandwidth utilization efficiency minimizes the degradation of QoS values provided to active sessions/applications.
Unfortunately, wireless local-area networks (WLANs), such as currently specified by IEEE P802.11/1999, do not support QoS transport and operate on a distributed contention or simplified polling basis. Consequently, only asynchronous and low-throughput best-effort data services are provided.
What is needed is a technique for transforming a WLAN into part of an end-to-end QoS network having enhanced channel access, thereby providing QoS support with improved bandwidth utilization.